Drei Blumen
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: The men of Weiss have a mission in a foreign country, however unforeseen circumstances, involving three girls, and their enemies cause their mission to be delayed. Story Complete.
1. Club Happenings

Disclaimer: Based on Weiss Kreuz, so not mine. :sigh: This is a story I wrote for my friends and myself, but I decided to post it because it brings much amusement and I like to share. It kind of goes along with my Three arc, except interacting with certain Weiss characters.

"Drei Blumen"

(Translation: Three Flowers)

The music in the club flashed in sync with the music. Artificial fog drifted through the dancers as if it were a person, seeking a partner for a dance. The scent of alcohol was mingled with sweat, creating a sickly upbeat atmosphere.

Three girls sat at a table, staring at the action. They were each in their second decade of life and were picking out the drunk, tipsy, and sober people. . .and they were also scoping out hot guys. For girls in a nightclub this was a tradition.

"The tall one near the wall isn't too bad," Alex commented. She stirred her drink and grinned. She was technically the oldest of the group by a few months and though she had a boyfriend, she was not about to stop her 'guy eye.'

"Which tall one?" Sarah asked craning her neck. "There are four tall guys over there." She was technically the youngest of the group by a month and was single. Inwardly she was starting to wonder if her friends were planning to hook her up with someone tonight.

"The one that's insanely hot looking," Kristi said with a smirk. This elicited a smack on the back of the head from Alex. "What was that for!"

Alex smiled sweetly. "I found him first."

Kristi grumbled to herself. She was in the middle and had a steady boyfriend of almost three years, but of course, she could look, but not touch. . .much, not at all. . .anyway. . .

Sarah chuckled. "I think we've scared off the people from the next table."

Looking to the empty table next to them they giggled.

Across the club, Aya and Ken sat hunched over their drinks. Yohji had somehow convinced them to come to the nightclub. They were visiting Canada for a Flower Exhibit or at least that was their cover. In reality they had a mission that required their presence in Canada, near the American border.

"My work is in flowers my Lady," Yohji said taking the hand of the nearest girl, "but you are the most beautiful flower of them all."

Ken winced at the pickup line and rolled his eyes. A few seconds later Yohji sat beside them, having gotten the number of yet another girl.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here Aya because you need to have some fun," Yohji replied with a grin.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here," Ken said.

"You need a girl," Yohji said, "in fact you both do and I'm not leaving this club tonight until we each find one to take back to the hotel."

"Omi is back at the hotel," Aya said staring at him darkly.

"And your point is?"

"He's still young," Ken said giving him a look.

"All the more reason for him to be educated," Yohji said. He waved the bartender over and had him refresh his drink. Ignoring the dark looks from Aya and Ken, "now, let's find you some girls." Motioning to some scantily dressed girls, practically making love to the dance floor, "how about them?"

"No," Ken and Aya replied simultaneously.

An upbeat song played on the speakers and the girls exchanged glances.

"Whose up for some dancing?"

Alex looked to Kristi, "I am!"

Sarah grinned, "Me too! Time to find some guys."

"Or just make all the guys jealous," Kristi said with a sly wink.

They made their way to the dance floor. They had to navigate through a sea of people to get there, actually mumbling apologies, but they found a spot and started to dance to the music. Their bodies swayed to the beat and they worked their moves. When the song ended they made their way toward the bar to get some drinks.

A flash out of the corner of his eye caught Yohji's attention. A girl with long flowing hair and glasses captured his attention. She possessed an air of intelligence and sophistication. He approached her and wrapped an arm about her shoulder, "hey beautiful. You must be the DJ of my heart because you really turn me on."

The look on Sarah's face nearly caused Alex and Kristi to burst out laughing. Sarah looked to them for help, but since the guy was relatively good looking, they waved and headed to the bar winking. Sarah inwardly noted to punish them later.

Turning to the guy, "does that line ever work?"

"Line?" Yohji seemed appalled. "My Lady, I speak no lines and if they did they would be worthy of a Shakespearian play."

"So 'no' would be the answer?"

Yohji sighed, "Some just don't appreciate the beauty that comes from my mouth."

Alex sat beside a guy at the bar and ordered a drink. She cast a glance to her side and didn't think anything of it, then she turned and stared. The guy was wearing a tight fitting soccer shirt and resembled a guy from an anime she watched. . .but that couldn't be possible. . .so she cast that thought from her mind.

Ken turned to his side and noticed a young woman staring at him. They both blushed and avoided each other's looks. He was pleasantly surprised that she was good looking. Turning around he rolled his eyes at Yohji, "can you believe him?"

Alex froze and thought, 'oh my god. Is he talking to me?'

"Yeah I know," she said, "I feel bad for my friend, but not too bad."

"Same here," Ken said with a smile, "my friend is in need of an intelligent girl to keep him on his toes."

"I see," Alex said. With a smile, "my name is Alex."

"Ken," he replied smoothly.

Alex's head whirled, 'Ken! No. . .this couldn't possibly be true…was this Ken from Weiss Kreuz? Was it all real? Could that be Yohji Sarah was talking to? And where in the nine hells was Kristi?'

Kristi sat with her drink watching her two friends. She settled herself down by a quiet guy, who was resting his chin in his hand and watching the club people. She couldn't help but stare at him.

Aya observed the club with an uncaring eye, until he noticed the young woman beside him staring at him raptly. It was the same look the girls at the flower shop gave him, but there was something distant about it. He waved his hand in front of her eyes; upon gauging no reaction he raised an eyebrow and went to go back to watching the club.

After 10 minutes had passed, "You know, some may find staring rude."

Kristi blinked, the hot guy had talked and his voice was nice. She blushed, "Oh gods I'm sorry. I was zoning and trying to concentrate on several things at once. You just happened to be something I could concentrate on."

Aya raised an eyebrow once more, "oh?"

"Yeah, my friends are chatting up some guys over there," Kristi said pointing. "I don't want to interfere."

Yohji let his attention drift from the woman only once to see how Ken and Aya were faring. . .amazingly they had managed to find some women to talk to. . .attractive women, but of course he got the best of the bunch. "Come my Lady, let us converse with my. . .friends."

Sarah let him lead her over to Alex and Ken. She was glad that they listened to Kristi and actually came into the nightclub. "Hey Alex." She blinked wondering why Alex looked so. . .excited.

"H. . .Hey Sarah," Alex said.

Ken turned, "well Yohji, it didn't take you long to find a girl."

"Well, Ken I daresay you managed quite well yourself."

Sarah's eyes widened a little and she looked to Alex who nodded. They both turned their heads to see whom Kristi was chatting with.

"Dear lord," Sarah mumbled.

Noticing the attention placed on them Aya and Kristi walked over to the group.

"Aya," Yohji said in amazement, "you found a woman!"

Aya glared at him and Kristi's jaw dropped.

Alex grinned, "well Kristi, who do we have here?"

"Yeah," Sarah said grinning and exchanging a look with Alex.

Kristi glared.

Ken mumbled to Yohji, "she has a glare to rival Aya's."

"He really knows how to pick them," Yohji mumbled back.

"I heard that," Aya said darkly.

Author's Note: Next chapter, every night club has its dark side and it just so happens that the dark beasts that rival the Weiss boys are watching events transpired. . .in their own special little ways. I should update fairly often considering I have this story written out, so leave a review. :wink:


	2. Dash of Schwarz

Schuldig watched from across the club and chuckled. "So the men of Weiss have found some women." The music was loud and no one would hear his words. Granted he couldn't hear their conversation, but their thoughts were broadcasting clearly. "Interesting, the ruse of using an anime of a cover seems to be fading, but nevertheless Crawford will be thrilled to hear about these girls."

Oh Braddy Bear… 

Crawford was in a café across the street, calmly reading a newspaper. _I really wish you would stop calling me that._

_My apologies dear Crawford, but I have news, it seems the men of Weiss have managed to pick up some women._

_And?_

_Well, they just met; I think we should let them mingle so their feelings can intensify. _

_Yes, we can use the young women to distract them from their latest mission._

_Can I use one of them to distract myself from this mission? _Schuldig stared at the blonde one of the group, flinching at the thoughts of the dark haired one without glasses.

_Not yet, behave yourself and remain hidden._

_Aye aye Captain._

Crawford rolled his eyes and continued reading the newspaper, but he did let a small smirk appear on his lips.

The girls sat at a table with the guys of Weiss and talked over the music. They had managed to find a table far from the speakers and conversed about many things. The guys seemed to take pleasure in talking about their jobs as florists and their reason for being there, yet something about their reason had its problems. Guys, going to a flower convention in another country across the ocean? Then again these were hot guys, they could have said just about anything.

Kristi sipped her drink and casually asked, "So you guys are just here for the flower convention and a little fun eh?"

Yohji grinned, "You speak my language." His arm seemed permanently around Sarah and he kissed her cheek. Sarah blushed slightly in reply.

Aya turned to look at Kristi inwardly noting she could have her Yohji moments, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Ken and Alex both gave Kristi and Yohji looks.

"Don't encourage him," Ken said with a groan.

"I think you're a little tipsy Kristi," Alex said with a look.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not driving," Kristi said, "I had the foresight to reserve a hotel for the night."

"Smart," Aya said with a nod. He had been drinking as well, but his drunkenness was more difficult to note. If Kristi was more observant she might have noticed his hand was on top of hers on the seat.

Ken and Alex were sitting close to each other and Alex absently leaned against him tiredly. "Speaking of hotel, we really should be getting back. It's late."

"We'll walk you," Ken volunteered, "and we'll make sure you're safe."

"Yes," Yohji said with a smile, "you need strapping young men such as ourselves to protect you all."

Aya helped Kristi to stand and linked his arm into hers. This elicited a look from everyone and his calm response was, "She needs help walking."

Kristi was about to protest that she didn't need help, but this was Aya so she shut up.

Alex chuckled as she stood, "like Kristi needs any protection, she takes kendo."

"Yeah," Sarah said, "catch her on a sober day and look out."

"I have full use of all my faculties," Kristi replied stubbornly, almost colliding with another person.

Yohji elbowed Ken when he noticed an intrigued look on Aya's face. He mumbled, "Sword boy found a sword lover."

Sarah tried not to snort laughing and Ken fought to stifle a laugh. Alex giggled softly to herself. Aya and Kristi ignored them.

Ken shyly took Alex's hand and she smiled to him, getting a wide smile from him. Yohji winked to him and wrapped his arm about Sarah's waist, having her lead the way to the hotel where they were staying.

Kristi walked dizzily with Aya, taking some enjoyment in his support. Her head was starting pound and she started feeling a little sick. The weather was shifting, her sinuses were acting up, and she was a little tipsy after all. She also felt strong energy about her and it made her feel out of sorts. Aya hid his feelings carefully as he 'coldly' helped her along.

Alex looked to Kristi in concern, but she looked around the streets nervously as they walked to the hotel. It almost felt as if they were being followed. She shivered and Ken untied a jacket from around his waist and put it about her shoulders.

Yohji asked Sarah with a grin, "Taking me to your hotel room already?"

Sarah gave him a sly look. "Yes and I plan to have my way with you."

Yohji's jaw dropped, but he composed himself as he heard the others' laughter. "Damn, I was so hopeful."

Kristi laughed with them and managed, "hey, it's not like you're going to the hotel room alone Yohji."

"Oh, then we can all participate?" Yohji asked as innocently as possible.

"Of course," Kristi said nonchalantly.

"Gah!" Alex smacked her forehead.

"Stop encouraging him!" Ken mumbled to himself.

Sarah chuckled, but gave Kristi a stern look.

Aya had a strange look of horror and amusement on his face. Kristi forced a smile to him and forced her legs to keep walking.

Schuldig followed them, staying in the shadows. _My, what a dirty mind…_

_I know._

Crawford's voice surprised Schuldig. _Oh really? _He couldn't help but chuckle, _the gift of foresight indeed._

Sarah navigated the group to the hotel and Yohji blinked saying, "This is our hotel…hmm, seems you and I will have to have some alone time in the suite."

"Easy cowboy, you haven't managed to entirely lasso me yet," Sarah said with a laugh.

Yohji seemed to pout and he absently ran a finger along the rim of his snakeskin cowboy hat.

"Typical Yohji," Ken said with a sigh.

"I'll say typical Sarah, stringing him along," Alex said winking to Sarah.

They took the elevator to the girls' floor and walked them to their room.

"We're down the hall from you," Ken said as they walked out of the elevator.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen you then," Alex said looking to him.

He paused, "well, we've been busy…with work and all."

"Right, of course," Alex said.

Aya waited for the door to open before he escorted Kristi into the room. He regarded the room for a long moment and helped Kristi onto a bed.

"How did you know this was my bed?"

"I'm a very observant florist," he replied easily.

Yohji walked in. "Taking her to bed already Aya?"

Aya glared at him.

Ken walked in. "What!" Blinking, "oh…"

Nearly colliding with Ken, Alex made her way into the room. "I came in at the wrong part of that conversation."

Kristi grumbled and laid back.

Sarah's expression changed, "I think she needs her rest."

"Yeah, she needs to sleep the night off," Alex said with a nod.

"I'm fine guys," Kristi said. She yawned and everyone gave her a look. "Oh all right." She turned onto her side.

Yohji grinned. "In that case let's head back to our room to have some fun."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Why don't we make some tea instead to take the chill from the night air?"

They went to exit and were surprised that Aya didn't follow. Ken began, "Say Aya-"

"I'll stay here to make sure she rests," Aya said. He sat at the edge of Kristi's bed.

"More fun for us then," Yohji said leaving the room with the others.

When the others left Aya's expression softened slightly. He took a blanket and draped it over Kristi's form. She mumbled sleepily, "thank you." Aya froze as if he was afraid of her seeing him, but he exhaled slowly and sat down. Kristi's breathing slowed and developed an even pattern as she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Next chapter things will get interesting indeed. . .there will be an action sequence with Schwarz! Yohji perks up at the mention of 'action' and Kristi just gives him a look Not that kind of action sequence!

Thanks to all who review. As I said in the first chapter, this story was inspired by some of my closest friends and I happen to do characterization far too well for my own good. . .so reactions and actions are far too accurate for their own good, lol. I have a soft spot for the well done self-insertion fics. . .gives you the hope that you can connect to another world.


	3. Action Sequence

Omi sat in their hotel room, typing away at the computer. He had seen the others walking with some girls up to the hotel and he wasn't surprised that Yohji had a girl. The fact that Aya and Ken had someone did astonish him. He was too young to go to the nightclubs, but he didn't care. After all he had his online chat groups and forums.

He blinked when Yohji and Ken walked in with the two girls. "Komban wa or rather I should say Ohayo," he said cheerfully, "I'm Omi."

Yohji looked to him for a long moment. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'm always awake at this hour Yohji," Omi said with a smile.

Ken smiled and motioned to the girls. "This is Alex and Sarah."

Omi bowed to each of them and looked around. "Where is Aya-kun?"

"Entertaining a lady," Yohji said slyly.

Sarah whapped him upside the head. "Our friend was feeling a little sick so he volunteered to stay with her."

"That's nice of Aya-kun," Omi said. He looked to Ken who shrugged.

"Well, I'll start making the tea," Ken said.

Several hours passed of tea and conversation. Omi eventually rested his head in his arms and fell asleep near the computer, but the other two guys were wide-awake. Yohji lounged on a couch near Sarah and Alex shared a plush chair with Ken. Aya still remained with Kristi in the other room, diligently watching over her.

Crawford walked down the street toward the hotel. The noise of boots on pavement erupted at his side. "Good, you're on time Farferello."

Farferello flashed his dagger in reply. Nagi walked silently behind him and Schuldig seemed to almost appear from the shadows.

"We are going to rattle the cages of the men of Weiss," Crawford said with a smirk. "They are entertaining young ladies at the moment and they possess feelings for them. So we are going to weaken them by taking those ladies away and seeing just what breaks down their barriers."

Farferello asked, "kill?" He absently stroked a dagger in his hand.

"No," Crawford said sternly. "We want the ladies alive. . .but if you wish, inflict pain on the men of Weiss, as much as possible."

Schuldig asked, "Must we bring the ladies back to the hotel immediately?"

"The sooner the better," Crawford said. "But take your time in extracting information. I know I will."

Schuldig laughed heartily.

Nagi watched them quietly and inwardly decided to hold the men of Weiss at bay if they tried to resist. The members of Schwarz then departed to enact the mission.

Schuldig leapt from balcony to balcony to reach the floor where he sensed his target's minds. He was surprised to note that two were separated. Imparting a mental message, he instructed Farferello to distract the other. Nagi floated in the air behind him, following his path. When they reached the window Schuldig grinned and nodded to Nagi. The young boy peered into the window and used his telekinesis to keep Omi paralyzed, so it looked like he was asleep.

Omi's eyes opened quickly and he struggled to move. His muscles felt as if they had been frozen and he couldn't open his mouth to warn the others. He groaned softly and winced as his muscles tightened.

Ken looked over to the youth. "Omi are you okay?"

"Of course he's not okay," a voice at the window said. A dark silhouette was outlined behind the curtain and it was promptly thrust aside with a grin. Nagi floated beside him.

Alex and Sarah's eyes widened in a panic. Ken stood up protectively and Yohji put his hand to his watch.

"I don't recall inviting you to our hotel room Schuldich," Yohji said.

"I don't require an invitation," Schuldig said, "and besides I wouldn't want you all doing anything rash." He winked slyly to the girls.

Yohji's wire flashed out at Schuldig and with his speed he dodged it. "My, aren't you testy this evening?"

Ken ran to his suitcase and pulled out his metal claws. Looking to Alex and Sarah, "Run! Warn Aya and your friend!" He ducked as a chair came flying toward him.

Alex and Sarah ran from the room.

"Holy shit!"

Sarah looked to Alex, " no kidding. What the hell! The members of Schwarz are real as well! Go figure!"

Kristi stirred into wakefulness and blinked as if something had roused her from sleep. She smiled softly when she saw Aya. "You're still here."

He nodded and placed his hand on hers. He suddenly went rigid when he heard a noise in the room. Leaping protectively on Kristi a dagger soared over his head. Kristi yelped slightly, "what the hell was that!"

Farferello chuckled as he watched the man of Weiss' reaction.

Aya looked to Kristi. "Run!" He pushed her off of the bed and threw a lamp at the member of Schwarz. Kristi caught herself before she fell and armed herself with a pillow. As she ran out she tossed it at Farferello. Both Aya and Farferello stopped to look at her.

"What!" She watched as the pillow bounced off of the Schwarz member harmlessly. "Oh, never mind!" Running into the hallway she nearly collided with Alex and Sarah.

"Kristi! Thank god you're all right," Sarah said.

A voice from in the room rang out, "no thanking god. . .must hurt god."

"Da!" Alex said. Sarah and Kristi gave her an exasperated look. Alex mumbled, "I can't help it."

"Come on guys!" Kristi started running toward the stairs. "We've got to get out of here and now!"

Sarah and Alex didn't argue as they ran behind her.

Aya dodged another dagger and rushed out the door, heading toward his room. His eyes narrowed as he saw Schuldig and Nagi. Running to his suitcase he pulled out his sword and whirled around to knock one of Farferello's daggers away.

"Glad you could join us," Yohji said as he tried in vain to ensnare Schuldig.

Aya grunted in reply.

"Now where are the ladies?" Schuldig laughed as he looked to the Weiss members. "They're all alone. . .I'm going to say hello." His figure was a blur as he ran past them.

"Kso!" Aya went to run after him, but Farferello blocked his path.

Nagi used his powers to keep the other members of Weiss at bay. He struggled because now they were fighting even more after hearing Schuldig.

The girls were practically leaping down the stairs when they heard loud, measured footsteps. "Oh ladies. . ."

Schuldig's voice echoed in the stairwell. Kristi pushed open the nearest door and ran out. Alex and Sarah followed. The three of them were running on adrenaline and were near tears in panic. A blur rushed past them and it appeared in front of them. They nearly collided with Schuldig.

"Leave us alone," Kristi said gritting her teeth.

"What's the fun in that?"

"Please?" Alex asked quietly, clutching onto Sarah.

"You forget, I am the bad guy, please doesn't work on me."

"Just our luck," Sarah mumbled.

Kristi stood in front of the girls and eyed a broom at her side.

"Planning to hit me with that," Schuldig asked as he probed into her mind.

Grabbing the broom, "yes, as a matter of fact I am." She settled herself into a kendo stance.

"Kristi," Alex hissed, "are you insane?"

Kristi stared darkly at Schuldig. "Why don't we ask Mr. Mind Reader?"

Schuldig chuckled, "of course she is, she threw a pillow at Farferello."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "You what!"

Kristi sighed. "I was still a little delirious from waking up!" With a kendo smirk, "you will leave my friends and I alone."

"Sorry, can't do that."

Kristi took a breath and charged. She blinked when she charged into air and muttered, "shit." A laugh at her side was the last thing she heard before being shoved into a wall.

"You monster!" Alex watched in horror as her friend crumpled to the ground.

"I could do worse," Schuldig pointed out. In a swift move he picked up Alex and tossed her over his shoulder.

Alex yelped indignantly and shouted, "Sarah run!" She tried to kick at Schuldig, "put me down!"

"No," Schuldig said with a laugh. Looking to Sarah, "feel free to run, you won't get far."

Sarah tried to lunge at him, but he almost seemed to disappear. She went to run over to Kristi, but found she couldn't move her legs. "What the-!"

Nagi had since left the Weiss members' room and floated at another window. He calmly lifted Sarah with his mind. "My apologies, but I am just following orders."

Alex felt like she was going to be sick as Schuldig carried her into the night. His speed was making her dizzy and her stomach queasy. "Don't get sick on my suit," Schuldig said reading her mind.

"No guarantees," Alex mumbled before fainting.

"Schlafbrunnen mein liebes," Schuldig said to her with a chuckle.

Kristi awoke with a groan. Her head throbbed even worse than before and she struggled to her feet. Making her way to the window she growled as she watched her friends being taken away. "Oh hells no."

She proceeded to the stairwell, with the intent of kicking some ass or at least checking on the guys so they could help her kick some ass. Opening the door to the stairwell she took a step back with a gasp.

Crawford smirked as he approached the girl. Surprise was evident on her face and he enjoyed the evil look she gave him. "Oh come now, you should have known I was coming. I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Kristi backed away, her eyes darting back and forth to figure out the best escape route. Once her mind was made up she faked right, then ran left.

Crawford was already a step ahead of her and extended his arm, wrapping it about her. He placed a cloth over her mouth and held onto her.

Kristi tried to struggle. The smell on the cloth was overwhelming, she wanted to struggle more but she felt weak.

Whispering in her ear Crawford chuckled, "being an Oracle does have its advantages." She fell limp in his arms and he calmly carried her away.

Farferello heard the mental summons in his mind and leapt out the window. Aya was about to throw his sword after him, but Yohji and Ken held him back.

"No Aya!" Ken held his left arm. "There are people out there."

"We'll get them back," Yohji said holding his sword arm.

Aya watched quietly as Farferello leapt away.

"They have the girls." Omi was typing away at the computer.

Ken walked over to him. "How do you know that?"

"I've tapped into video surveillance cameras in the hotel and around the city," Omi said pointing to the screen.

Yohji watched as little Nagi floated Sarah away. The way her hair drifted reminded him of an angel, but he shook his head. Ken tightened his grip on Omi's chair as he watched Schuldig throw Alex over his shoulder. Aya struggled to retain his composure as he saw Kristi attacked and then later taken by Crawford into a car.

"Can you track them?" Yohji watched the computer screen intently.

Omi nodded. "Yes, but it will take a few hours."

"Then be quick about it," Aya said in a clipped tone. He went to sit on the ground and rested his sword against his shoulder.

Ken looked to him. "Aya, what if the maid comes in and sees your sword?"

Aya looked to Yohji, who nodded. Taking the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from his pocket, he placed it around the outside doorknob and shut the door.

Translations:

(Japanese) Komban wa-Good evening

(Japanese) Ohayo-Good morning

(Japanese) Kso!- Damn! or Shit!

(German) Schlafbrunnen mein liebes-Sleep well my dear

Author's Note: You gotta love action sequences. :grin: Next chapter, the girls interact with Schwarz and a rescue attempt. I look forward to reviews. If you don't leave a review I'll. . .I'll. . .throw a pillow at you:gets looks from all members of Weiss and Schwarz, along with her two friends: What? You don't believe me:sigh:mumbles: Maybe two pillows will be more effective than one. . .okay, that's doubtful, but at least I can dream.


	4. Ladies, Weiss, and Schwarz: Triple Threa...

Across the city in a hotel, Nagi set Sarah down in his room. Sarah didn't want to mess with the kid as they were 'flying' across the city. She was amazed at the feeling of floating, but wasn't thrilled about the prospect of possibly falling. Granted she did get to see a nice view of the city, but that was beside the point.

"Thank for not dropping me," Sarah said as she was set down.

Nagi looked to her in surprise, as if he didn't expect the thank you. "You're welcome. The others will arrive shortly." A noise at the window captured his attention. "Greetings Farferello."

Farferello looked between the two of them and licked his dagger. Sarah suppressed a shudder. "You're not the one that threw a pillow at me," he stated twirling his dagger.

"No, she is not," Nagi said walking toward him. "Your room is ready next door. I think Crawford even bought you some new daggers."

"Daggers to hurt God," he said as he left the room.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to Nagi. "Where are Alex and Kristi?"

"Probably with Schuldig and Crawford," he replied.

"That's hardly reassuring," Sarah said.

"Just be glad that you were not captured by Farferello," Nagi said. "His hostages tend to leave with less blood than they came with."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"My apologies, I did not wish to frighten you. I was merely stating a fact," Nagi said settling himself near a computer. "We may use you to bargain with the men of Weiss."

"Over my dead body," Sarah said stubbornly.

"Don't let Farferello hear that," Nagi said nonchalantly.

Sarah closed her mouth and sat down with a sigh.

Alex recovered from her faint when she felt Schuldig walking on solid ground. She yelped slightly when he placed her in a plush chair. She scooted away from him when he sat beside her.

"What? You don't like me?"

"You kidnapped me!"

"So?"

Alex hugged her knees to her chest and looked away from him. She thought to herself, 'Why did he have to be so good looking?' Shaking her head, 'No, he's a bad guy.'

Schuldig edged closer to her. "So, that's what you really think?"

Alex nearly smacked her forehead, remembering that he could read her mind. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" He absently played with her hair.

"You should already know the answer to that," she said trying to edge away from him more.

Throwing his arm around her, "I don't know what you see in that member of Weiss. He's such an angsty goody goody, but myself on the other hand, I make evil an art."

"I'm not a fan of art," Alex said gritting her teeth.

Schuldig read her mind and whispered in her ear, "I think you are."

Crawford placed Kristi down on his bed and watched her sleep. He lightly touched her bangs and brushed them from her forehead.

Kristi stirred and groggily opened her eyes. She felt a cold hand on her warm forehead and sighed softly. Blinking, she froze at whom she saw, but her head throbbed and she put a hand to her head.

Crawford helped to sit her up and handed her a glass of water and some pills.

"How-?" Kristi shook her head. "Never mind." Looking at the pills, "what are those?"

"For your head," he replied. "I foresaw you had a headache. . .among other things."

Kristi stared at the pills.

"I'll make you take them," Crawford said threateningly.

With a sigh Kristi took them and sipped the water. She mumbled a 'thanks' and fell back against a pillow inwardly thinking, 'I bet those pills were to make me even more drowsy.'

Several hours passed, for the men of Weiss it seemed like an eternity. Ken stared out the window, but his vision focused on nothing in particular. Aya rested against the wall, with his sword against his shoulder. Yohji sat in a chair, holding an unsmoked cigarette, and seemed to be in a daze. Omi's fingers flew over the keyboard as he hacked into various databases.

Omi hit the 'enter' key triumphantly. "I've found them!"

Yohji and Ken ran over to the computer and asked in unison, "Where are they!"

Omi pointed out the hotel on the screen and described how he found the girls through surveillance cameras.

Aya slowly stood. "It's a trap."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Ken said.

"I didn't say that," Aya said.

Yohji chuckled as he adjusted his mission attire. "I say, he's downright smitten."

Aya glared and walked out the door. Omi raised an eyebrow, but grabbed his weapon and followed the others.

_They are coming_. Schuldig relayed the message to the members of Schwarz.

"As expected," Nagi said at the computer.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and thought, 'great, the kid is talking to himself.' She froze as Farferello walked into the room and grinned to her, and then walked out.

"Do not fret, he is in a good mood. Your rescuers are coming." Nagi rose and headed to the door. "Stay here. . .if you get in Farferello's way, things could get rather messy."

Yohji peeked his head into the window. "That kid is creepy."

"You're telling me," Sarah mumbled. She paused realizing it wasn't her thoughts that said that and turned toward the window. "Yohji!"

Climbing through the window and posing slightly, "Super Yohji."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not going to say 'my hero' in an overly dramatic voice."

Yohji snapped his fingers. "Damn."

Sarah strolled over to him. "But, I am happy to see you."

Yohji wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Sarah blinked in shock at his action. . .but that didn't mean she didn't like it. "Now you know how happy I am to see you."

"Wow, I'd like to see you when you're really happy."

Yohji just smirked, then turned serious. "Time to get you out of here." The door opening on its own drew his attention. With a curse he threw Sarah out the window as a dagger and a wave of energy came toward them.

Sarah screamed, but stopped when she landed on a net. She looked down and then back up to the window. "When this is all over, I'm going to hurt that playboy. Then again he may like that." She sighed, "why do I have to get thrown from high places!" She composed herself and made her way to an outside staircase.

She watched as Omi crawled up to the window and started firing darts into the room.

Ken crept into a dark room and held his clawed hand at the ready.

"So good of you to join us," a voice said.

"Schuldig," Ken growled, "where is Alex?"

"Right here," he said shining a flashlight on her.

Alex blinked at the bright light. It hadn't occurred to her how dim the room really was. She raised her head, "Ken?" Schuldig being in her mind was starting to make her dizzy.

Ken charged and Schuldig deftly dodged the attack. Alex watched in awe as the two fought…it was as if she was watching a dream. She paused in her watching to realize Schuldig was smirking at her thoughts. She huffed and folded her arms, rooting for Ken in her mind, imagining people holding up banners that read 'Ken.' Schuldig grimaced in reply.

Alex mumbled, "serves him right."

Kristi awakened as she heard commotion in another room. Looking to Crawford she watched him roll up his sleeves and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to have a visitor," Crawford said, answering her questioning stare.

Aya opened the door and drew his sword. "I will be taking Kristi now."

"No you won't," Crawford said, "I've had a vision of how this all ends."

"I will change that vision," Aya said moving into a kata.

"Perhaps," Crawford said looking back to Kristi.

Kristi's jaw dropped as she watched Crawford unsheathe a sword…Aya and Crawford were sword fighting. . .thank the gods Schuldig wasn't around to hear her thoughts.

Schuldig in the other room grimaced and Ken took advantage of that to shove Alex out the window. Alex screamed as she fell.

Sarah watched a body fall into the net and blinked slowly. "Alex?"

"I think I'm going to hurl," she said. "Am I dead?"

"No, just in a net," Sarah said casually. "And besides if you were dead you wouldn't feel like you were going to hurl." She offered her hand and helped Alex onto the outside staircase.

Alex asked, "Where's Kristi?"

"I don't know," Sarah said, "but if the pattern continues we may want to keep an eye on the net."

Author's Note: Next chapter is the final installment. Is true escape even an option at this point? We shall see.

Review and I promise that if you fall you'll be caught in a net. :grins:


	5. Finale and epilogue

Omi had managed to incapacitate Nagi when he used one of his new multiple throwing darts. He looked around and wondered where Yohji and Farferello had gone. Shaking his head he went out the window and to the staircase.

"Are you ladies all right?"

Sarah blinked.

Alex looked to him, "you didn't fall in the net."

"No. . .I didn't. . .anyway, we have to get you to safety." He proceeded to lead them down the stairway.

"We have to wait for Kristi," Sarah said.

"She'll be coming," Omi said.

"But we want to wait for her," Alex said.

"Do you think she would want you to get hurt waiting for her?"

Sarah and Alex mumbled, "no," and inwardly wondered why this kid was so damn logical.

Kristi's mind ran rampant as she watched Aya and Crawford sword fight.

"I was alone with her," Crawford said as he fought Aya.

He got no response.

"She was helpless. . ."

Aya faltered slightly and Crawford pushed him against the wall, knocking his sword aside. He had been anticipating Aya's every move throughout the fight and stalked toward him.

Kristi ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Stop!" Crawford kept walking, even when she tried pulling on his arm. Since her strength didn't work, she tried a different tactic…she stepped in front of him and kissed him.

It turned out that this did distract Crawford, but it backfired. He wrapped an arm around her and tried to deepen the kiss. Kristi let out a muffled yelp, causing Aya to react.

"SHI NE!"

Crawford stepped out of the way with a large grin on his lips and watched Aya grab Kristi and leap out the window with her.

Yohji fought Farferello until he reached the room where Ken was fighting Schuldig.

"Hey Ken."

"Yohji," he acknowledged as he fought.

"Care to take a trip?"

"Sure," he replied.

They both dashed for the window. Schuldig held out an arm to stop Farferello. "Let them go."

"Hurting them hurts God."

"You can hurt God another time," Schuldig said.

"I want to hurt God now," he said.

Schuldig sighed. "Fine, go attack a church or something." He watched Farferello run out the door. He mumbled, "I wasn't serious. . .maybe Nagi will stop him."

Crawford walked in the door.

Schuldig looked to him. "Are you smiling?"

Taking on a serious face, "no."

Schuldig tried to peer into his mind but failed. Crawford's mind barriers were so annoying and the smirk on his face only told Schuldig that Crawford was enjoying not telling him what it was that made him smile. "Then you're pleased the girls escaped?"

"It was a part of the plan," he said. "We demonstrated to the Weiss that we can take something from them whenever we want."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you," Schuldig said walking out the door.

Crawford chuckled, "I don't think you need to understand me as long as you have fun."

"True enough."

Alex and Sarah looked up to see Ken, Yohji, Aya, and Kristi flying. . .all right, so they jumped down toward them. Alex went over to Ken and glomped onto him. He kissed her tenderly and gave her a hug, blushing at Yohji's wink.

Yohji made his way over to Sarah with a grin. "Hey beautiful, what can I say? We've fallen for each other."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "That's such a bad pun."

Aya held onto Kristi protectively and watched in amusement as she tested the solidity of the ground.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Aya said resting his head on hers.

A chorus of 'awwwws' came from the others.

"That was so cute Aya-kun," Omi said with a sparkle in his eye.

Kristi and Aya immediately separated as if nothing had happened. Kristi blushed and Aya folded his arms.

"I don't do cute," Aya said in denial.

"But you do it so well," Yohji said with a grin.

Alex and Sarah gave Kristi a look and she shrugged. They spent the next couple of days spending time with the members of Weiss. They even went to the flower convention and neither of them mentioned the fact that they were assassins. The members of Schwarz stayed quiet. The girls went with the guys to the airport and wished them a goodbye as their plane took off back to Japan.

Sarah sighed. "Damnit."

Alex looked to her. "There there, you'll see him again." She stared forlornly at the plane.

Kristi also watched the plane, but her mind lingered on a dream she had the night before. All she remembered was a glint of glass and the words, _we shall meet again_.

Sarah looked to her. "Kristi, are you daydreaming about Aya again?"

"No," she said with an innocent smile.

"That means yes," Alex said.

"Well, now that we've met anime characters let's head home," Sarah said.

"No one is going to believe us," Alex said with a sigh. "I find it hard to believe myself."

"The interesting situations we get ourselves into," Kristi said shaking her head. With a grin, "but, I'm always up for another adventure with you guys."

:_Epilogue_:

The girls drove home from their hotel after a needed night of sleep. In the car they each told about what happened between them and the members of Schwarz.

Sarah went on about Nagi and Alex chimed in with her theory that he doesn't necessarily want to be bad. "He seems like a sweet kid…well, one of those insanely intelligent sweet kids. He reminded me of one of my brothers."

Kristi looked to her. "What about Farfie?"

Sarah shuddered. "Don't even remind me, all he wanted to do was hurt God." She regarded Kristi. "Did you really throw a pillow at him?"

Kristi shifted. "Yes."

Alex rolled her eyes. "That was the only thing near you that you could throw? Of all the things…"

"It was the only thing handy at the time!" Kristi shook her head. "What about you Alex?"

Alex took a breath. "Time with Schuldig, granted he wasn't bad looking, was well…interesting if not disturbing. He kept peering into my mind and I swear he was somehow getting your brain waves Kristi because he kept flinching."

Sarah looked to Kristi who smirked. "I suppose he's better than Farferello," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Alex said, "though I nearly hurled as he carried me away. I'm surprised you didn't get sick when Nagi floated you over the city."

"That actually wasn't too bad," Sarah said. "I was just worried about falling…but of course, that came later. Why do I always get thrown from high places!"

Kristi shrugged. "A lot of people must fall for you."

Sarah gave her a look from the back seat. "Kristi if you weren't driving I'd hit you upside the back of your head. You sounded like Yohji for a second there."

Alex whapped Kristi on the head for Sarah.

"Hey!"

"What about you Kristi?" Sarah asked, "What happened with you?"

"You've been unusually quiet about your time with Crawford," Alex said slyly.

"Oh please," Kristi said, "I was unconscious most of the time. He gave me something for my headache though."

Sarah blinked. "You took pills from a bad guy that kidnapped you?"

"I didn't want to get a migraine and I was somewhat delusional," Kristi protested.

Alex smacked her upside the head. "Bad Kristi! You don't accept pills from strangers. What else happened?"

"Well, Aya came to the rescue but Bra-…I mean Crawford got the upper hand," Kristi shifted, "so I had to stop him."

Sarah's glasses almost seemed to flash as she asked, "How did you manage that?"

"I kissed him."

Alex and Sarah exclaimed simultaneously. "You what!"

"It was the only thing I could think of! I tried pulling on him to stop but it wasn't working! He was going to hurt Aya and I couldn't stand by and watch," Kristi sighed. "I didn't intend on it backfiring and Crawford trying to make a move. But then again…he is an Oracle of sorts…I think he foresaw that…"

Alex went to whap her upside the head. "Da!"

Kristi ducked. "Hah!"

A smack from Sarah landed on her head and Sarah sat back triumphantly, calmly rebuckling her seatbelt.

Kristi chuckled. "Well, least we know the trip home will be an interesting adventure indeed."

**Author's Note**: Yay the story is finally complete! I had such fun writing this for my friends (sometimes I dare say these types of stories write themselves).

There's a little sequel of sorts to this story, which I shall post eventually. Let me know if ya'll are interested in reading it. It involves a cruise ship. . .

Anyway, kindly leave a review.

:Yohji poses atop the review button, posing seductively:

:Aya grunts and points his sword at the button:

:Omi smiles widely, offering flowers:

:Ken looks in horror at Yohji and Aya, shifting a little, but he motions to the button:

:Crawford foresees you reviewing:

:Nagi telekinetically lifts you to the review button:

:Schuldig says in your mind, _Review_:

:Farferello licks a dagger, pacing back and forth, as a last resort, in case the nice reader doesn't review:


End file.
